The Last Living Day Parts 1
This is the fifth story written in the series. It's a Peter-centric episode *'Part 1' Maya, Tracy, Nancy Glass, Eric Glass, Mandy, Jennifer and Bob were looking at the dead Peter. My bodyguard know what to do with death bodies said Nancy. Come we have not much said Nancy. Nancy was walking downstairs. We have to go to that tunnel. The group followed Nancy and they were down a bridge. The group followed Nancy further. It's her in the cave, Nancy pusht on a button and she opened a door with a logo on it. They followed Nancy in the cave and she opened a second door. This is the DHARMA-station The Fountain. I'm sorry, Mrs. Glass, but what are we doing here? asked Bob. We're here Bob, because Eric told me about you said Nancy. I'm sorry, but what has Mandy to do with your plan? asked Jennifer. That explain I later Jennifer said Nancy. The Fountain is a DHARMA-station made by The DHARMA-Initiative themself. Andrew Gunfried is here to. Who is Andrew Gunfried? asked Mandy. Jennifer looked to Mandy. How could she talk? asked Jennifer. You have not just a child Jennifer. Your child could see The Past, only The Past. She can not seeing what happened and she can not thinking what happened next. Actually she can see The Past, if she stays at the age of 10 said Nancy. But if I walk to you with her, she never knows about this moment? asked Jennifer. That's right said Tracy. Patrick Rumble was not just a man. He made a child for you and him said Nancy. But why are we here? asked Bob. Mr. Gunfried was a sergeant in the second world war. He survived it, so we going doing a test with little Mandy. And we bring you 2 to or talk-room said Nancy. Eric do you wanna walk with your friends, I think they wanna have some thea said Nancy. Eric was with Bob and Jennifer in the talk-room. I think this is just a dream said Jennifer. I'm sorry, but where is the WC? asked Bob to Eric. It's behind the glasswall said Eric. Bob was on the WC, while Jennifer and Eric were talking. It's gonna be fine with Mandy said Eric. Could I give you a hug? asked Jennifer. Yes, I've never had a woman said Eric. Did you have never had a relationship? asked Jennifer. No said Eric. Bob saw that Eric and Jennifer gave each other a hug. What are you doing with my girlfriend? asked Bob. Bob beat Eric in his face and Eric felt on the ground. You're taking my whole life, you damn killer said the angry Bob. Tracey pusht Bob in his head and he felt on the ground. And what are you going to do? asked Tracey. I wanna know more about Peter Chess said Jennifer. Minutes later was Bob in the prison of the station. Nancy was coming to Bob. What's the matter Bob? My son was just giving your girlfriend a hug, my son has never had a woman said Nancy. Take some time and then we're going to Mandy. What's so special about Mandy? asked Bob. You are her father to. Mandy Crash is special, because she has 2 fathers said Nancy. What? That can't be, my father is her father said Bob. I can't be the father, because Patrick Rumble is the father said Bob. How could it be that Mandy can see The Past, but not The Future? asked Bob. You can get in a few hours, your answers, if you keep quiet said Nancy. HOW, NO DON'T GO AWAY, NO cried Bob in the prison. *'Part 2' Jennifer and Tracey were looking at Peter Chess. I'm going to do an expiriment with him said Tracey. Tracey brought the body in a room and pusht on a button. What are you going to do with Peter Chess? asked Jennifer. I'm going to bring back his memories said Tracey. Bob was still in prison waiting for Nancy. Eric was coming with Nancy. Son, you know what do? asked Nancy. Yes, mother said Eric. Kill him said Nancy. Eric put his gun out his jacket. Showtime! said Eric. Flashback: Eric Glass And know we're all going to sing, here is The Young Glass Orchestra Chorus, singing in this church, Goodbye My Friend. *''Oh, best friend'' *''You had everything in the hand'' *''You was there always for me'' *''When you were three'' *''Oh stay there'' *''It doesn't care'' *''You was trying your best'' *''But it was the last'' *''Don't leave me alone'' *''Because I don't wanna have a clown'' This was The Young Glass Orchestra Chorus with Goodbye My Friend. And our young performer Eric Glass, he's just 10 years old said the conductor. *- Eric looked at Bob. I will never take your girlfriend from you. I killed a lot of people to come here. I'm not sweet, but give it a chance. We're going first to Peter Chess, we will see different flashes from his past and that are going to practice on Mandy. I hope you're not angry at me said Eric. I believe in God, and do you know why? asked Eric. No said Bob. People don't wanna have clowns, who are doing exact the same as us. I have no friends, like you Bob. I'm trying my best for you and you're still angry at me said Eric. I have no children, the only 2 things that I have are a mother and hope. What do you have? asked Eric. A life, a woman, a child, you saved your mother and you have an own home said Eric. I'm living with my mother in order to save you and your family said Eric. Think about that and come then with me said Eric. After a few minutes Bob came back to the group. are you ready? asked Tracey. There will be a few flashes from Peter. There was a huge electricity ball and they saw what did happened in Peter's memories. Flashbacks: Peter Chess Peter was with the Police Team Number 7A. Let's we kill my brother said Peter. Kill Noah, brothers Simon, Thomas and Greg. Noah was put on his clothes. What are you doing here? asked Noah to Peter. Killing you said Peter. Come brothers, kill him said Peter. No! said Noah. Peter was in Sam's office. Hello Peter said Sam. You know about it Sam said Peter. Here's my file. Don't tell anyone said Peter. Only Widmore said Sam. Peter was with a woman, Catherine Cheppmone. And who are you Peter? asked Catherine. I'm a lovely guy. I want children said Peter. Then you're with the right person. *- Mandy was waking up. HE'S BACK! said Mandy. Who? asked Jennifer. Unanswered Questions ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: The Last Living Day Parts 1 & 2/Theorys. *What did Mandy mean with 'he's back'? *How did Nancy know that Mandy is a special kid? *How could Mandy seeing The Past, but not The Future? *Why has Mandy stay at the age of 10? *How old could Mandy being if she's older then 10? *How could it be that Mandy has 2 fathers, not 1 father?